<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hey, stephen (i've been holding back this feeling) by hopelessrdj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361163">hey, stephen (i've been holding back this feeling)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessrdj/pseuds/hopelessrdj'>hopelessrdj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i'm yours to keep and yours to lose [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessrdj/pseuds/hopelessrdj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and Stephen Strange have never met each other before until the day every student at their university gets forced into attending one co-educative class not connected to their major. Both geniuses end up in the music department and in order to make it more interesting they come up with a competition between the two of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Christine Palmer/Pepper Potts, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i'm yours to keep and yours to lose [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And i didn't say half the things i wanted to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Stark is popular. He’s handsome, rich, proud and noisy. As long as you study near Boston there’s no way for you not to know who he is. Depending on who you’re listening to you’ll find multiple information about his personal life. From the name of his first girlfriend to the age of his latest fling, the address of the party he last got drunk on and how he kissed that football team captain right in the middle of the dancefloor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But also how smart he was, how he could correct his professors and write the equations so long they didn’t fit on the board, how he was no longer allowed to put his robots in all the competitions cause he would win every single one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other hand there was also Stephen Strange, with his own share of popularity, not as big as Tony’s but obvious enough to make him known on the campus. He was awfully smart and extremely dedicated to his studies, already getting an invitation to the internship only final year students were allowed to attend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was handsome, not in the most typical, magazine cover kind of way, but he was tall and pale made of all the sharp angles with auburn locks falling down his forehead, with the type of beauty that made multiple girls swoon. Not that he really cared much about it, he didn’t exactly have the time for relationships. The only commitment he agreed on was to his studies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were both brilliant and made for greater things in life but here’s the thing. The universe wasn’t kind. So the two of them never met. And some would think maybe it’s for the best? Maybe the rooms simply weren’t made to fit both egos as big as theirs. But maybe, just maybe, it was simply a wasted opportunity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Co-educational studies. What even is that, Peps?” he asked looking at the long list of things he was clearly not interested in. “Art, Drama, Ballet? Ballet for crying out loud? Do you really see me doing ballet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She has known Tony for years now and was clearly unimpressed with the tantrum he was throwing. She just sat there, a cup of warm coffee in her perfectly manicured hand while she was looking at him as if she was preparing herself to scold a child</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one’s forcing you to take this one. Just choose something remotely interesting and be done with it” The redhead said “ You sing well? You can just take music” at Tony’s surprised look she simply rolled her eyes “I dated you for what half a year? It’s not like I never heard you singing in the shower, Tony”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks at him filling in the papers and making a big cross in the box by the music class then sighs as if he just signed up for a life sentence in prison. Pepper chuckles into her coffee before folding his documents with her own. She knows if she wont take them Tony would never really apply himself. She ruffles his hair on her way out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Tony is not the only person struggling with the obligatory classes. On the other side of the city another boy his age is throwing a similar tantrum while his best friend is filling her own documents on his desk</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is such a waste of time Christine. All those classes are in the evenings” he says throwing his hands up in the air “You know what else is in the evenings? My internship. I can’t believe I’ll have to take my hospital internship next semester just because of some co-educational classes no one really cares about”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhym” she answers not even really caring about what he says to her</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what it is about? No one, I repeat, no one cares about art anymore. They’re lacking students so they force us all to take those classes simply because they want the attendance rate to be higher. I won’t participate in this”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He says and throws the papers away</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know if you don’t choose the class they will do it for you right? So you’ll end up in the one with lowest attendance rate” she answers while trying to choose between drama and painting</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care Christine, all of them are equally bad”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She choses drama in the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh just sign it and I’ll choose you something okay? Unless you really want them to sort you themselves. I hope you’ll get ballet. The mighty Stephen Vincent Strange in tights would definitely be a sight” she says and sees second the realisation dawns on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This exact moment he takes the documents out and signs them for her. She chooses music and mentally prepares herself for all the complains she’ll hear from him for the next semester or so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The classes start next week and obviously as soon as they get the confirmation emails Stephen calls her up</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Music, Palmer? Seriously” he says sounding tired already</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could have chosen yourself so shut it. I can’t believe after all the things is do for you you’re still so ungrateful” she says half joking, because it’s not like she didn’t expect that “Make friends. Try not to be an asshole” she says as if he was her son and she has to make sure he behaves on the first day of school. “Tell me how it goes okay?” she says and when the confirmation comes she hangs up. She lights up a bit when the names of her co-students appear on the screen and Virginia Potts is written right there under her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe this semester won’t be so bad?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stephen wishes he could say the same. He won’t. It’s 4 pm and all he could think about is that he should be at the hospital right now. But instead he’s stuck with 30 other students chattering like they’re overexcited puppies and the worst part is the teacher is chattering along. He knows a nightmare when he sees one and this class definitely falls into the category.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He notices 3, no 4 other students as exasperated as he is and yes, it’s good to know he is not the only person suffering in this room. He just wishes they could start already and then disappear from here as soon as possible. A few minutes later the main teacher claps her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you all for attending this class today and signing up for the rest of the semester” she starts while looking around the room as if she tried to catch some eye contact with every single student “ even though we’re here to learn i want you to know our main goal is to have fun! And make some new friends”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What is that, a primary school? He though they were all adults, way past the “all that matters is love and friendship” phase. It’s the first 10 minutes and he was already way too tired to deal with it for the whole semester. Dropping out suddenly started sounding like a good plan</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For today all I want you to do is to meet each other! You’ve been divided into pairs based on your surnames. Please make sure to become good friends because all the duet assignments will be done in said pairs”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Duet assignments. He was in hell. Attending classes is one thing. Having to work with some imbecile is another. He liked his perfect GPA the way it currently is and he was not going to lose it due to some music class he never wanted to attend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He waited until the first wave of students moved away from the board there were only two names left and he really couldn’t believe his luck today</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I guess you’re Stephen?” the guy beside him says, sunglasses sitting on top of his head and a trademark smirk already plastered onto his face “ I heard we have to work on not being strangers”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“we definitely have to work on your sense of humour” he said clearly not amused with the pun he hears approximately 3 times a day ever since he was five years old and already started walking away</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“wow, that’s so much when it comes to breaking the ice” Tony said and started walking up to him, the height difference not making it any easier “so how do we do that. 50 questions? Truth or dare? A history of our tragic backstories I have a few”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen Anthony, let’s not do this shall we? I’m only here because I have to and I’m not planning on “making friends” and “having fun”” he said while making air quotes with his long fingers “all I want is a good grade and to be done with it so if you could not make it any more tiring than it already is I would highly appreciate it” he answered and sat down on the bench as far away from the rest of the class as possible not even giving Tony a chance to answer</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“very well” he says and sits down beside him to at least make it seem like they’re trying “but maybe you should have taken drama, with that character of yours” he said and leaned back against the wall already texting Pepper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t wait to see her reaction when he tells her there’s someone even more exhausting than he is. Tony wonders if that’s how she feels on daily dealing with him and suddenly he thinks she deserves a free lunch. Multiple free lunches in fact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s going relatively well, as well as sitting with someone in complete silence can go at least, until both of the boys get their phones snatched from their hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Technology kills human contact” the teacher says after putting their phones in the basket that she carries around “come on. Talk. we’ll start training duet songs next week. Make a choice. Maybe practice?” she adds and walks away “just don’t be strangers” she sing songs and Stephen groans while Tony chuckles</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sooo… how about those 50 questions now” Tony says, his social façade firmly in place as he turns around to face Stephen</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“honestly, choose whatever, all we have to do is work together for what 15 weeks and then we’ll never see each other again so I don’t think it’s necessary for us to become friends”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, and Pepper says I’m cold” he thinks about the possible songs for a while “I know you’re dying to meet meeee” he sing songs to the tune of halsey’s alone while moving closer to Stephen</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy gets tired of his behaviours immediately and stands up to get some water from the table across the room. Tony chuckles silently to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I can just tell you this, baby as soon as you meet me you’ll wish that you never did” he sings to himself as if testing the song on his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he looks at Stephen’s back, on the other side of the room, he can say the lyrics left a bitter taste.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. but i know i saw a light in you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>what happens when you put two people with the biggest egos on campus in one room?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So if you ever complain about me again Pep, you should know there are people worse than me out there” Tony says after finishing his half an hour tirade about why working with Stephen Strange is so infuriating</p><p> </p><p>Pepper only laughs while not even looking up from her phone, where a message from Christine appeared just a second ago telling her about all the complains she’s currently getting from her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you just don’t like him cause it’s like looking in the mirror” she said matter of factly and only looked up to see the look of horror plastered on Tony’s face</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not Pepper! He’s arrogant, his ego is way too big for one person and he doesn’t cooperate at all” he almost screams while heavily gesticulating</p><p> </p><p>“You said all this out loud and still fail to see my point?” she counters clearly shocked with how oblivious her friend can be</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Because I’m not like this at all” he says angrily drinking his coffee</p><p> </p><p>This is going to be such a long semester she thinks already preparing herself for the worst, but knowing that her drama class partner is going through the exact same thing somehow makes it easier for her.</p><p> </p><p>“I can already see this affecting my GPA, Christine” he’s been complaining for the last 15 minutes at least but when she catches a glimpse of his phone screen all she sees are song lyrics</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” she asks trying to read through them</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’s just a song. We are supposed to start preparing a duet next week and I told Stark to choose whatever” he says not even looking up and trying to think of the way this song could work for them</p><p> </p><p>“Stark? As in The Tony Stark?” The realisation slowly dawning on her, oh she needs to tell Pepper, though she thinks she may already know</p><p> </p><p>“One and only. Now you see why it’s going to be such a burden” he takes his notebook and starts writing the lyrics along with some small notes on the side</p><p> </p><p>“Burden? I think you could become good friends” Stephen looks up at her in horror</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not” she decides not to push it, but knows she’s right anyway. She always is.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever helpds you sleep at night" She stands up in order to get ready for her drama class taking a look at her friend</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah yeah i'm going stop looking at me like that" he says and follows her until they have to part ways at the end of the corridor. He's one of the first students to enter the classroom</p><p> </p><p>Stephen sighs heavily when the teacher stretches out her hand for him to put his phone on it. He’s pretty sure it’s illegal and he could argue his way out of it but in the end decides against it and just puts the device on her palm before signing his name on the attendance list and moving towards the bench they sat on yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>It takes around five minutes for Tony to join him, the same glasses he wore yesterday on top of his head and a million-watt smile already plastered on his face, he waved to him and was ready to say hello when Stephen looked up and said</p><p> </p><p>“Call me a stranger and I swear I will strangle you” his gaze cold and steady</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, didn’t know you were so kinky but, hey I can’t say I’m not into that” he says and takes a sit on his right “But you know, I’m not that easy, you have to at least wine and dine me first”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not exactly what I heard about you” he retorts immediately</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you’ve been asking about me. Good to know you’re interested” his smile turning even wider</p><p> </p><p>“You wish, Stark” is all he can answer</p><p> </p><p>“So what if I do?” Stephen heard multiple stories about the kind of tease Tony Stark is, but he never expected to be the object of it. He swallows and looks up when the teacher starts talking</p><p> </p><p>“Hello! I’m glad to see you all again this week. I see you all remember who your partners are and I hope you managed to become friends already! By the end of this semester I want all of you to be able to play one instrument and sing, you can either practice in your pairs if you don’t feel like you need extra help or join me in the singing exercises  I prepared for you. On our final class I want each pair to perform a duet song. And remember I won’t be grading your skills but your involvement!” she said and moved to the smaller classroom connected with the auditory they were currently in where she planned to hold her singing class.</p><p>Neither Tony nor Stephen moved from their places too proud and sure of their skills to ever ask for any help, simply watching as the auditory slowly became empty with only six student remaining on their places</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the door closes behind the students Stephen pulls out his notebook showing Tony a song divided into two voices with notes on the side</p><p> </p><p>“You really are all business aren’t you?” he says, a little bit of disappointment  obvious in his voice despite his best efforts to hide it.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we established it last week” Stephen answers cocking his eyebrow</p><p> </p><p>“No, you did. I never agreed on anything” he takes the notebook out of Strange’s hand and reads the notes silently to himself “So you play the guitar?” he’s pleasantly surprised by the newfound information “we can make it work. I play the guitar and a piano you know”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a competition, Anthony” a brilliant idea strikes Tony that very second and Stephen must have seen it in his expression because he starts at him looking like he expects the worst</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it should be? We’re both competitive men maybe it would be funnier if we had a little bet?”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen sights heavily and shakes his head</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a duet song we’re going to ruin it if we constantly try to outshine each other”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that. Rhodey throws a party at the end of every semester. Consider yourself invited. And whoever you want to bring with you as well i'm not picky. We’ll both prepare songs and sing it there then we’ll let the guests decide which one they liked best. Sounds good or is it too mundane for the great Stephen Strange?” the boy looks deep in thought as if he was considering all pros and cons of the entire ordeal. Tony decided to pull the final straw “Or maybe it’s not the best idea. We both know I would win anyway”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen’s head turned so fast he wondered if something in his neck snapped right there, his icy gaze focused on the engineer</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got yourself a deal, Stark. I’m going to crush you”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They're not friends. Barely acquaintances. In fact, they do not know each other at all. But what Tony knows is: excitement really does look good on Stephen</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stephen Vincent Strange what are you doing?” She walks into the room and wonders if somehow she entered the alternate universe because the sight in front of her doesn’t seem to be real</p><p> </p><p>“What does it look like? I’m practicing” his long fingers are gently stroking the guitar strings</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t seen you play since third grade” she answers sitting down beside him “Do you still remember how to do it?”</p><p> </p><p>The offense visible in his expression is probably the most hilarious thing she’s ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Here I was, about to invite you to James Rhodes’ annual party and you treat me like this? He shakes his head and puts the guitar aside looking at her. The reaction he got is exactly the one he expected</p><p> </p><p>She stood there with her mouth agape and her eyes wide, hands coming up to her face</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kidding” she finally said not fully buying it</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not. We’re invited” she sits down beside him an pats his arm gently</p><p> </p><p>“When I told you to befriend Tony Stark I did not expect that to escalate so quickly” she jokes while taking the guitar into her hand</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not friends Christine, we’ve made a bet it’s purely out of competition” her face quickly turned into an expression  that could only translate as “oh no”</p><p> </p><p>“This is not going to end well, is it?” she grimaces and starts shaking her head at the sight of a wide smile on her best friend’s face</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to wipe that smirk off his face Pepper, just watch it” Tony says while looking for his electric guitar and honestly finding it shouldn’t be as hard as it is he could swear he saw it lying here like 2 weeks ago</p><p> </p><p>“Was it really necessary Tony?” the disappointment in her voice more obvious than it usually is as she stood there looking at the mess his apartment has become, standing there with her hands on her hips clearly judging</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I need some fun okay, this looks like it could be an entertainment” he says throwing away the old metallica shirt “besides I’m going to win anyway so “</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to make friends not rivals” she threw the shirt right back at him</p><p> </p><p>“What’s friendship without some healthy rivalry Pepper?” the little “aha” could be heard in the room at Tony fished the instrument from under his stand alone closet wondering how on earth did it get there because he could have sworn he’s never put it there</p><p> </p><p>“Do you even know what healthy means” she’s been losing hope at this point, pretty sure there was absolutely no point in trying to reason with the boy in front of her as he sat down on the floor and already started tuning the instrument. She sighed deeply and sat down beside him questioning all her life choices</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what are you going to sing?” he looked up at her and smiled wider than she’s seen him smile in months</p><p> </p><p>“Supermassive black hole” she started shaking her head and resigned said</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, give me a try” this was going to be a long semester. Thank god there was only 30 minutes left before the drama class will start</p><p> </p><p>“Did you choose a song already” was the first thing Tony said to Stephen and if his voice startled him the boy didn’t let it show</p><p> </p><p>“I have a few in mind. Why would you ask” he asked deputing his water bottle aside and looking up at the newcomer</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I just thought that if you start practicing now you may even avoid the absolute humiliation and actually lose with class”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re projecting, douchebag” he said, looking as smug as he always did, while running his long fingers through thick curls</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have to, asshole” he sat down beside him pushing the boy’s notes out of the way “Out of the two of us I’m the one who has everything sorted out already”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen looked genuinely curious, but tried to hide it while fidgeting with his martens laces</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, what did you choose then?” the question was supposed to sound nonchalant</p><p> </p><p>“Supermassive black hole” he smirked while Strange looked up in surprise</p><p> </p><p>“Muse? That’s a surprisingly good choice. I wasn’t expecting you to have good taste” This caught Tony off guard because he genuinely did not expect Stephen Strange to know the song. It’s not that it wasn’t good or popular it just didn’t fit the image of the boy that he created in his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know it?” he asked with forced nonchalance, while in fact he was waiting for the answer almost holding his breath. That’s the closest he’s ever got to actually knowing something about Stephen and just the little information he got already makes him more excited</p><p> </p><p>So maybe, just maybe, Tony did a little bit of digging when Pepper told him (again) that she thinks they would be good friends and checked who this arrogant boy sitting beside him is, and maybe he  found out he’s smart, one of the smartest in their university actually and he started thinking how would it be like if he had a friend to discuss all his scientifical hobbies with</p><p> </p><p>It’s not that Pepper or Rhodey weren’t smart. They obviously were and Tony was extremely happy to have them in his life. It’s just that their interest were not exactly on the same page and they hardly ever managed to keep up with his rants, because even he could admit he could be a tiring person to be around.</p><p> </p><p>So when Stephen sits straight and actually answers Tony does count it as a win</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do, they’re one of my favourite bands. Have you heard Resistance? It’s impossible not to love them after hearing that song” Tony decides excitement looks good on him</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good one but come on, Supermassive black hole is a classic” he leans closer to Stephen “I thought I was a fool for no one Oh baby, I'm a fool for you” he sees the boy roll his eyes</p><p> </p><p>“You see, you just ruined it, I don’t think I’ll ever like a muse song again” the engineer puts a hand over his heart pretending the comment hurt him</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you. You mean I ruined muse for you because I sound so good you’ll never like the original again”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Stark” he slams the notebook with duet lyrics onto his lap lightly startling him, the sound echoing through the auditory “Now let’s practice this, so maybe you won’t fully ruin my GPA with your awful performance”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re projecting, asshole” Tony mocks. He swears he could hear Stephen chuckle</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. i can't help it if you look like an angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was bussiness. Strictly university related. They didn't care about each other at all. And if those girls on the side kept looking their way and gathering the courage to ask his project partner for his number, he definitely was NOT jealous.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Stephen it was strictly business. If someone looked at them they could have thought they’re just two friends meeting for a coffee. Two colleagues who do it often and know each other well. They weren’t and won’t be. Because they established it right? It’s about classes and bets and they’re not here to become friends.</p><p>So when Tony puts something on the table right in front of him he can’t really hide his surprise</p><p>“What’s that” his hands holding the ceramic cup firmly while staring at the stack</p><p>“CDs? What did you think it is. I thought of all the bands you may like since you mentioned Muse so you’ve got AC/DC here, some All Time Low, Kiss, Pink Floyd. I could technically just send you a playlist, but I like it that way more” he doesn’t even look up from the cheesecake he’s eating as if borrowing his things to the person he knows for 3 weeks is the most usual thing possible</p><p>“Thanks?” his tone remains a bit unsure and Tony must have heard it too cause he looks up at him</p><p>“You know, maybe you’ll finally find a song here that you may sing. If you keep getting lazy you won’t even lose with grace” a signature smirk firmly in place as if it never left his face and Stephen was really grateful for the change of atmosphere</p><p>“I’d have you know that I already have chosen the song thank you very much” he sips his drink slowly in order not to get burned and looks at Tony in horror as the boy downs the entire cup at once</p><p>“What is it?” he looks genuinely excited to know, the light gleam in his eyes clearly visible</p><p>“You’ll have to wait and find out” he took a sip again, focused on not ruining the latte art on top</p><p>“Oh come on, you don’t need to hide with your love confession song. I know I’m irresistible” he run his fingers through the dark hair held firmly in place thanks to the product he clearly must have used and Stephen wonders how would he look with his hair down</p><p>“You know what? Gives you hell is the perfect song about you I should reconsider my choice” he’s hiding the smug smile behind the cup</p><p>“It’s good, except such an angelic face can never give me hell, doctor” if he choked on his drink he would never admit it but Tony’s proud expression was enough of proof that he noticed it anyway.<br/>Stephen tried to focus on everything around him that wasn’t Tony. On the taste of coffee on his tongue, light dancing on the marble table they were sitting by, the sound of machines in the background, quiet talks of people around them. </p><p>But it wasn’t easy. Cause Tony, the type of person he is, was really hard not to focus on. He had the magnetic aura around him that made people gravitate towards him, often without them noticing. Looking around Stephen could tell that despite them not doing anything important they clearly were a centre of attention.</p><p>The blonde barista girl kept looking at their table wondering when and if the boy will notice the number she wrote on his napkin, two guys on their left constantly stared probably discussing Tony’s looks and the three girls on the couch by the wall were not so silently encouraging the fourth one to come up to them and start a discussion.</p><p>And the weirdest thing is: Tony didn’t seem to notice. He didn’t even look at them once or he simply didn’t care about all the attention he was getting and Stephen just thought, was that how a daily life of Tony Stark looked like? Because if so he was sorry for him.</p><p>Just the twenty minutes they’ve spend in here made him uncomfortable and bothered to the point of shooting people glances or ice cold stares. He came here to plan and now he couldn’t even really focus knowing that they were being focused on.</p><p>It’s not that he wasn’t used to having attention on him. It’s just that whenever it happened he was in his natural habitat, discussing biology and neuroscience, explaining the newest medical inventions that he made a research on. Social situations, even though he did not avoid them, weren’t exactly his favourite thing. </p><p>Obviously he had his fair share of popularity, he knew about that. He was also confident in his looks. He kept getting longing stares daily and he prided in them. But it was still nothing compared to the overbearing amount of attention they got today.</p><p>“So I was thinking, what if go to mine?” Tony asks while finishing his cake</p><p>“I think it was you who talked about wining and dining first?” he pointed out but finished his coffee as well</p><p>“And didn’t I just kind of do that?” he gestured to their table “but I can promise you my place can offer better wines than some of the restaurants in this town. And something no money can buy” he whispered while leaning in </p><p>“And what would that be?” Stephen answered playfully</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious” Tony answered while standing up “My company” he smiles widely and gestures for Stephen to move.</p><p>He packs the CDs into his backpack carefully and follows Tony outside, noticing the sad gaze of the barista whose napkin remained unnoticed.</p><p>When Stephen agreed to go to Tony’s place he did not expect it to be far enough to demand a car ride, but it did and surprisingly awkwardness didn’t make an appearance. The boy put some music on and he would have lied if he said Tony wasn’t a good singer as he immediately started to sing along to whatever rock hit was currently playing. Stephen didn’t focus on it anyway.</p><p>The apartment was not what he expected either. Quite far away from campus, spacious, definitely way too big for just one person, relatively tidy which was a surprise, he somehow expected clothes all over the floor and random notes on every surface.</p><p>Tony kicked off his shoes and dropped his jacket which left him in nothing more than tight short sleeved shirt that displayed his muscular arms perfectly. He leaned on the kitchen counter, hip cocked to the side.</p><p>“What are you having?” he asked his brown eyes focused on Stephen, still standing in the corridor</p><p>“Water is fine” he heard Tony muffling something about being no fun as he entered the kitchen and started roaming the cabinets to find two glasses for them</p><p>Stephen entered the living room and had to admit it was anything but the ordinary that regular students lived in. With beautiful light wooden floor, two silver grey sofas, one of which he decided to sit on, floor to ceiling windows with a balcony attached. </p><p>On the other side of the room he found a TV, bigger than he’s ever seen before. Some plants stood in the distant corner but they were what made the entire space seem more friendly. </p><p>The room had everything that a regular living room would have. But somehow felt different. More luxurious, almost as if he, a simple guy from Nebraska wasn’t supposed to be there.</p><p>“So, you live here alone?” he asks trying to look back at Tony who was still standing in the kitchen</p><p>“Oh look, he speaks!” the boy jokes before sitting beside him “Well, no. It’s me and Rhodey here but he’s out with some internship or whatever he’s doing so it’s just me for the next ten days” he looks Stephen up and down as if he was a prey he’s about to catch “ unless you plan to keep me company. I have a really comfy bed”</p><p>“In your dreams, Stark” he sat there, comfortable and confident as ever, legs spread and arm on the back of the couch, grinning</p><p>“Oh you’ll definitely be there” he matched the grin with his own “but wouldn’t it be fun if we made it a reality” he sipped on his drink, which definitely wasn’t water and put his legs on the coffee table</p><p>Stephen was genuinely surprised how fast he got comfortable with all the teasing from Tony’s side. It quickly became obvious for him that it’s simply his attitude, engineer’s attempt at being friendly and he’d lie if he said he didn’t enjoy it even if it got them a few weird looks from students and passers-by</p><p>“So how are we doing it?” Tony looked at him and wiggled his eyebrows</p><p>“Good to know you thought this through already. I usually prefer to be on top with me riding you but I’m flexible, which I can prove” he put a teasing hand on Stephen’s thigh and squeezed</p><p>“I meant the duet” he said while taking Tony’s hand off his leg</p><p>“Oh, baby, trust me I can make you sing my name” The unimpressed cold stare Stephen  gave him made the boy back away “ Okay, okay. But I will convince you one day”</p><p>“I don’t doubt you will” he said with a smirk and playful gleam in his blue-greenish eyes that Tony haven’t seen before</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony knows how to ruin some things in the best way possible.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bad news. next chapter probably won't happen until easter.<br/>good news. it's only a week away isn't it?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The CDs came with little that notes Stephen did not expect. Some were more innocent like “I thought you’d like this one” or “This is my favourite from the album” other not so much with comments like “Could get fucked to that one” and one that got him the most was “Makes me think about you in the shower”</p><p> </p><p>At first he planned to ignore it. He was listening to the songs on shuffle not caring too much about which was which. But when the evening came and he lied in his bed alone because his roommate was god knows where he decided to actually pay attention to it.</p><p> </p><p>He listened to the innocent ones first. Some he knew already, some he heard for the first time but did enjoy a lot, a few he even replayed and hummed along.</p><p> </p><p>But for a while he refused to put the teasing ones on. Especially since Tony, as clever as he was, placed the notes on the names of the songs. He could have obviously googled the albums and see what were the titles. But he was in for a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>He started with “Could get fucked to that one” first and expected to regret it. He didn’t. Nine inch nails’ Closer wasn’t exactly on his list of favourite songs but the comment with the lyrics left a little to his imagination</p><p> </p><p><em>You let me desecrate you</em><em></em><br/>
You let me penetrate you<br/>
You let me complicate you</p><p>
  
</p><p>He didn’t think about Tony this way earlier. It’s not that he didn’t’ find him attractive. Stephen was many things but blind wasn’t one of them. Stark’s one of the most attractive men he’s ever seen. But he’s not one of the people who like to leave things to imagination, whenever he feels like relieving some stress he goes out to find a one night stand.</p><p> </p><p>He just never took Stark into consideration. And definitely isn’t now. He has a strict rule of not sleeping with his classmates but he may consider it after the semester is over if Tony doesn’t change his mind.</p><p> </p><p>But for now he clearly wanted to put this image in his head and Stephen has to oblige. So he closes his eyes. And thinks about bending Tony over that marble kitchen counter in his apartment. Finally running his fingers through his hair before tugging harshly.</p><p> </p><p>And he’s surprised by how good it makes him feel. How proud would he be of making Tony moan and squirm under him. How hot the idea of having that body under him felt.</p><p> </p><p>The song switched into the one marked “Makes me think about you in the shower” and Stephen couldn’t believe it</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck me” he whined while throwing his head back “he didn’t”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is our secret safe tonight?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are we out of sight?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony knew exactly what he was doing when he choose that song, he knew how Stephen liked and cherished it and now whenever he listens to it he won’t be able to get this image out of his head. The image of Tony in the shower stroking himself thinking of him.</p><p> </p><p>And he had to admit this image turned him on way more than he thought it would. When he pushed his boxers aside he blamed it on how long it’s been since the last time he took someone home. Was it four weeks? Five now, maybe?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Love is our resistance</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And hold me our lips must be sealed</em>
</p><p> </p><p>If someone asked him he would never admit  what was on his mind on that Friday night. That he spend the evening slowly stroking himself to the idea of him pressing against Tony Stark, their bodies wet and perfectly fitting together. His lips on the boy’s perfectly tanned skin.</p><p> </p><p>How he’d touch him everywhere, make him suck on his fingers while pressing himself tightly against his backside, their body heat mixing perfectly under the streaming water. How he’d put his hands everywhere, slowly, teasingly, making the boy shiver under his touch.</p><p> </p><p>How willing Tony would be to take everything Stephen had to give, how his name would fall from his tongue in pleasure, how he’d beg for more and kiss him to silence their moans so they won’t be heard. How perfect he would look pushed over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen will also never admit how quickly he came that Friday night and that his favourite song just got ruined for him in the best way possible. And if he should have felt ashamed about it he never did.</p><p> </p><p>When Christine came the next day she was suspicious. It’s not that she didn’t like to see him in a good mood, of course she did. But lately it wasn’t an often occurrence and she wanted to know what was the reason</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no reason Chris” he answered while absentmindedly stroking the guitar strings before looking up at her “What would you say if I told you I have chosen a song. And it’s I knew you were trouble?”</p><p> </p><p>She sat down on the other side of the room and looked at him with a tiny bit of confusion on her face “I’d ask you since when are you crushing on Tony Stark because that doesn’t suit you”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes while groaning</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that. It’s that he IS troublesome and I knew from the very beginning but you kept saying we may be friends.” He said while doing air quotes “ we’re not. He’s still troublesome. Hence the song choice”</p><p> </p><p>She lifted her eyebrow not fully convinced</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m pretty sure that’s not how Taylor Swift imagined it but it will do. And I guess it suits your voice” she shrugged “So we really are going to Rhodey’s party?”</p><p> </p><p>He started humming the song quietly and Christine was listening, content, seeing him genuinely invested.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, because I’m sure not letting that douchebag win” his focus on the guitar and chords he was trying to play. Inside his head he was still debating whether he should do the acoustic version or just go with the playback music. He was leaning more towards the second option though knowing it’ll be more powerful.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t we get to know the host first? I’m not sure Tony is allowed to invite people as he pleases” she says while typing on her phone, discussing the play they’re about to participate in with Pepper.</p><p> </p><p>“They live together Christine I really don’t think that will be the problem” he answers putting the instrument aside and looking for the karaoke version of the song, when the rock cover catches his eye and suddenly his interest is piqued. This looks like something that fits his style perfectly well</p><p> </p><p>“Do I even want to ask how do you know that Stephen?” she stares at him not sure how to react</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t it you who told me a month ago to make friends?” he snaps at her</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so you’re friends now” she crosses her arms “ wasn’t he a trouble like ten minutes ago”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a trouble and we’re not friends. We’ve only ever met to discuss the course and I want it to stay that way” he answers, sitting on the floor. His computer placed firmly on his bed while he’s browsing through youtube trying to find the instrumental version he would like</p><p> </p><p>And if Christine notices the obvious stack of CDs lying on top of Stephen’s desk she doesn’t mention them, not even when she’s almost sure she haven’t seen them here before and some of them are not the usual bands he listens to.</p><p> </p><p>So against her better judgement there’s only one thing that comes to her mind. She turns the flash light off and takes a quick picture sending it to Pepper with a caption “Is this looking familiar to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure it’s Tony’s where’d you get them” is the answer she gets after three minutes tops and when she looks in between her phone and her friend with unnaturally good mood she wonders what should he do about it.</p><p> </p><p>She answers and Peppers quiet about it for a while, which makes Christine wonder if she makes a mistake. “God, they’re idiots” the redhead says and suddenly she smiles from ear to ear. When Stephen asks her about it her only excuse is that his good mood influenced her too.</p><p> </p><p>If he didn’t buy it he doesn’t point it out</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. i think you and i should stay the same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhodey sometimes can't believe how dumb his genius best friend can be</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>two chapters left. how are we feeling?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He places the CDs on the bench beside Tony and sees his eyes light up</p><p> </p><p>“So, did you like it?” he pushes the sunglasses further up his head ruining his perfectly styled hair, some loose strands falling onto his forehead</p><p> </p><p>“It was okay, listened to worse, listened to better” he says nonchalantly pretending to be unimpressed</p><p> </p><p>“You are a liar, Strange, bad one on top of that. You loved it and you know it. I have an amazing music taste”  heleans forward intruding Stephen's personal space, flashing him a grin, knowing well how much he liked it if him humming along to Fluorescent Adolescent was any indication</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to correct you, your fragile ego may not handle it” he smirks at him, deep blue eyes  focused on Tony with overwhelming intensity that makes his  brain short circuit.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not that he wasn’t used to stares or getting attention from pretty boys and Stephen definitely did fall into that category. It’s just that he wasn’t used to actually getting attention from him. Stephen Strange was a closed and private individual who hardly ever graced people with his time.</p><p> </p><p>And Tony has been getting a lot of it lately. Ever since that evening at his place they’ve been talking almost daily. And yes, Stephen always tried to keep it as business like as possible, offering the ways to split the song into the duet, the little changes they could make, small rewrites he did to the particular verses.</p><p> </p><p>The first time Tony started a casual topic it was a shoot in the dark. He expected it to be shut down by Stephen immediately as a reminder that they only shared their phone numbers to be able to discuss the project.</p><p> </p><p>Which is why him answering caught engineer off guard. He sat up straight on his bed and followed up with another question testing his luck. He couldn’t hide his delight when another answer light up his phone.</p><p> </p><p>It started casual. They kept it in the music topic first. Their favourite bands, concerts they’ve been on, instruments they played or wanted to learn how to play, artists they wished they could see live, Tony sending Stephen a random lyric line and him answering with the title and year it was released in, which Tony was sure couldn’t be done without cheating so he took his time to facetime him when he least expected and hum the first verses that crossed his mind expecting Stephen to fail.</p><p> </p><p>His smug smile halfway through the verse immediately told Tony how wrong he was and when the med student answered immediately the boy had no other option than accepting the defeat.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the topics changed. They discussed scientific research or the new inventions they were both interested in, their closest friends, how boring their lectures were or the professors who managed to annoy them through the day.</p><p> </p><p>Tony liked to think they became friends or at least were getting there. Stephen probably wouldn’t agree yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Earth to Stark?” the boy said clearly getting a bit concerned</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Stranger, I spaced out a little” he said as if it wasn’t obvious “So, you brought the guitar?”</p><p> </p><p>Two days ago they agreed on doing an acoustic cover splitting the verses between them but both singing the chorus. It seemed like a good idea when they discussed it and now they were about to test it.</p><p> </p><p>Tony was excited. Much more excited than he thought he would be. He’s been walking around singing all the time and by now Stephen definitely was starting to get annoyed by it but today was going to be the first time he will hear the med student sing and he couldn’t stop thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>Was that deep sinful voice going to sound as good as he thought it would? Was Stephen going to be bold and confident or is his stage persona totally different than his usual cocky self? He waited and when Stephen's long graceful fingers started stoking the guitar strings Tony held his breath.</p><p> </p><p>It was better than he thought it would be. Stephen’s voce was clear and steady and suddenly Tony started doubting his win in their little bet.</p><p> </p><p>The boy was methodical. His gaze focused on the instrument, not looking up even for a moment, the music flowing easily, a bit faster than the original song was, but they both agreed it suited them better. And when he looked up and glanced at Tony, his eyebrow up, the boy realised he got so hung up on listening to him sing he forgot to join</p><p> </p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” Stephen asked and the boy lost his voice for a second</p><p> </p><p>“No, sorry it was good” he fixed his grip on his own guitar “At least as good as someone with your low range can go. Lets start again so I can give this song some justice” and without giving Stephen a chance to answer he started playing the first tones.</p><p> </p><p>“So who’s the lucky girl you’re ignoring me for?” Rhodey asked later that day lying on their couch looking at Tony who was constantly typing on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? There’s not girl what do you mean” he answered not even looking up</p><p> </p><p>“Right. So who’s the lucky guy?” he said while nudging the boy with his knee to grab his attention</p><p> </p><p>“Rhodes, seriously it’s just Stephen, we’re discussing uni projects” he continues typing slowly as if that was the end on a conversation</p><p> </p><p>“Four days in a row? And since when are you on first name basis?” Tony didn’t grace that question in with an answer and Rhodey already started to feel tired of his idiot best friend “So you like him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he’s cool once you get past this entire ‘I don’t do friendships’ façade” he smiles at his screen and exhales with a short laugh and James thinks it’s been a while since he saw him like this. He takes the phone out of his hand and puts it screen down on the coffee table</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I meant” his genius friend seems to be confused at first “Don’t play dumb it doesn’t suit you”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Platypus I thought you know me better than this” he puts his hand on his heart pretending to be hurt</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry couldn’t recognise my best friend hiding under the lovesick puppy look”  the comment made Tony snort</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve wounded me. See? I’m hurt. My lawyer will be in contact” he adds jokingly and makes Rhodey laugh “Wanna be a good friend for once? Help me practice. The party is in two weeks and I won’t let this asshole win”</p><p> </p><p>When James picks up his own phone for a moment Tony thinks he’s about to taste his own medicine and get ignored. But when supermassive black hole starts playing he knew he couldn’t ask for better moral support.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. i'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It wasn't jealousy. It was stress. Or so he kept telling himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the next one is the last one. how are we feeling?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephen Strange was a charmer. It’s not that he didn’t know that before, obviously he did. But sometimes it was easy to forget during their constant bickering. Not today though. Not we he was standing there on stage looking confident as ever, comfortable with the stares they were getting. And definitely not when she sang “She asked if I recognised her and I told her I might?” in that low raspy voice while clearly winking and smirking at the girl in the first row who melted right there on the spot.</p><p>Those were their last classes and the teachers decided to surprise them with something no one expected: an audience. Some faces were familiar, he recognised Pepper and Rhodey in the crowd so obviously the drama and poetry clubs were there which was only fair since today they found out the music club was supposed to come as an audience to their final projects as well.</p><p>He looked around the auditorium and saw how stressed some people got due to the unexpected crowd. But not him and definitely not Stephen, who kept singing while maintaining the eye contact with that pretty blonde in the first row and Tony felt the lump in his throat. He blamed it on stress.</p><p>It all disappeared the second Strange focused his gaze on him as if to remind him he’s supposed to join him here. Singing the chorus together made him feel at ease. Like they were such a good duo and the harmony they worked for during the last few weeks really paid off.</p><p>During his part Stephen kept his focus fully on Tony and he felt the weight of his gaze all this time. It wasn’t exactly an unpleasant feeling though. Sometimes it surprised him. How they managed to form this kind of easy friendship during only one semester, how nicely they managed to click in the end.<br/>Or at least that’s how Tony felt about it. Because he never really got a confirmation from Strange. Yes he didn’t avoid the contact anymore and he wasn’t against casual conversations, but he never actively started them either. But he smiled at him widely when they finished and he’s never seen that smile before. He wished he could see it more often.</p><p>“This was great, Let’s never do it again” Stephen said after they left the stage and as Tony was about to answer they got interrupted by the one and only front row girl.</p><p>He couldn’t explain why but the way she was talking and leaning her head towards Strange, and her long fingers wrapped around his upper arm bothered him to no end. And when the boy leaned towards her and chuckled obviously flirting back he felt like he was intruding on something.</p><p>But she left as soon as she came and the med student’s attention was back on him immediately.</p><p>“So, are we about to ditch this place before we have to go for the drama presentation or do you really want to listen to all that?” Tony wasn’t the one to pass on that opportunity.</p><p>They left the auditory using the back door before anyone could notice them and for a while they wondered if they should take their friends with them, but they all sat way too close to the teachers to be able to leave without being seen. </p><p>Once they were far enough to not hear any students anymore Stephen put his hand in his back pocket and took a piece of paper out of it. There was a phone number and a little “call me” with a heart written on it. Tony couldn’t help but laugh</p><p>“She put it in your back pocket?” he asked staring at the piece of paper in Stephen’s hand</p><p>“Bet she just wanted to grab my ass. I mean who wouldn’t?” he said with a smug smile before throwing the note away</p><p>“What a shame. She wasn’t your type?” he asked casually as if they were discussing favourite ice cream flavours</p><p>“Yeah, girls aren’t really my thing” he answered </p><p>He loved how easy it became for him during the last few years. Back in high school Stephen dated a few girls, because who didn’t back then? He was young and confused and lived in a place that wasn’t exactly open minded.</p><p>But here in Boston he could be who he always wanted to be. He didn’t have to care about reputation or what his Christian mom would think. He could sleep around and flirt and kiss guys in public and no one ever looked weirdly at it. And he could openly admit it while throwing away a beautiful girl’s numer, while talking to someone he only knew for a semester and probably won’t see again after this week ends.</p><p>“What a waste Strange. Should have winked at that cute first year on the left then, he would have been a good catch” Tony answered and Stephen snorted cause that’s not what he expected to hear.</p><p>They dropped by Stephen’s place to leave the guitars before having to come back to the campus and Tony lived way too far. When he walked into his room he immediately started walking around checking everything, running his fingers over the books on his desk and pictures on the shelves. Stephen would never openly admit how stressed it made him feel. </p><p>“So this is where the magic happens, huh?” Tony said and sat down on his bed taking everything in. The pictures, the posters, the unique smell that was oh so Stephen. “It’s cozy, I like it here”</p><p>The med student looked at him and decided he somehow fits right here, in his space, the way only a few people did so far. </p><p>“Now that you’ve got me alone in your place what do you want to do with me, doctor?” the guy said teasingly, spreading his legs to send his point across “we’ve still got like 15 minutes”</p><p>“Sorry to hear that’s enough for you but I’m lasting more that this” he answered staring Tony up and down</p><p>“Oh, baby, I believe in you. You can make it quick” he answered grinning.</p><p>And when Stephen stood up and slowly walked towards him he thought he finally won this round. His long fingers found his way under Tony’s chin and guided his head up, their eyes meeting.</p><p>“Oh, baby, but we wouldn’t want you to limp tomorrow at the party, would we?” he said and his hand disappeared as soon as it appeared taking all the warmth with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I could give you 50 reasons why i should be the one you choose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The semester ended and the project they worked on finished with it. There was nothing to hold them together anymore. But maybe, just maybe they wanted something to keep them in each others lives?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the end. Thank you for sticking with me and the mess this au has been. I wouldn't even start writing it if it wasn't for all the support i got from all of you on twitter especially Wiz, Sol and Parker.</p><p>What can i say. Happy Easter i guess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say he was stressed was an understatement. He couldn’t explain this occurrence to himself. Yesterday while singing in front of around 100 other students he was fine, not bothered at all. Fully relaxed and and confident as ever. But today he was pacing in his room with sweaty palms as if this audience of barely 70 people would be his biggest nightmare. And Christine laughing at him wasn’t helping at all.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just stressed because this time Tony isn’t there with you” he looked at her as if she just grew another head</p><p> </p><p>“Christine. It’s a party at his house of course he’s there” she sighed and looked at him resigned</p><p> </p><p>“But he’s not there with you. On stage. You’re alone this time that’s why it’s worse”</p><p> </p><p>He hated that it made sense. He hated that Christine was right and if Tony was there with him not against him he wouldn’t be as stressed as he was right now.  And he hated that he cared what the boy will think of his performance, of him.</p><p> </p><p>And he hated that when today’s over he’ll never see him again.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew he was a trouble” he said while going through his clothes and switching into the outfit Christine choose for him over an hour ago</p><p> </p><p>“Taylor Swift, I’m sorry this idiot doesn’t even understand your song” she said loud enough for Stephen to hear and when he finally dressed she helped him style his hair “You look handsome today. If we weren’t both gay I would have definitely asked you out”</p><p> </p><p>Their laughter calmed him and helped the boy feel at ease.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately not for long. The party was loud. Not exactly crowded but not calm either and Stephen could already see the microphone and speakers prepared next to the sofas they sat on the last time he’s been here.</p><p> </p><p>He appreciated how Tony turned it into an open mic game so there were already at least 3 drunk students singing to some popular radio song he didn’t care enough about to know the title of. On top of that Christine already saw someone familiar and left him with a promise of coming back soon.</p><p> </p><p>“Stranger! You made it. I thought you chickened out” he heard a voice that became way too familiar to him during the last few weeks and when he turned around his eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>Tony Stark was right there, beer in his hand, hair perfectly styled back, short sleeved metallica shirt that hugged his arms just right. But that wasn’t what caught his attention. What got him was how his big brown eyes were framed by a dark eyeliner which only made them stand out even more. </p><p> </p><p>“You like it? Pepper did it for me to make me look more dramatic for the performance. I should consider doing it more often” and who he was to disagree</p><p> </p><p>“It wouldn’t work out. You’ll never have her skill” he said instead and saw Tony nodding</p><p> </p><p>“Fair point. No one does it like her” he says and takes Stephen by the hand to drag him away from the crowd “So, what are you drinking? And don’t you dare say water” he says while entering the kitchen and opening the fridge</p><p> </p><p>“Beer is fine” he says and a few seconds later there’s a bottle in his hand</p><p> </p><p>They stand there for a while, conversation flowing between them easily with the sense of familiarity they never expected to achieve. They joke and laugh and discuss how oblivious they were by not noticing earlier how their best friends fell in love with each other during their drama class and how perfect they looked there, Pepper sitting on the couch and Christine with her arms wrapped around the girls neck comfortably sitting on the red head’s lap as if she belonged there, constantly stealing small kisses and glances.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in his life Stephen wished he had someone who he could do such things with.</p><p> </p><p>“So, ready for today? I’ll go easy on you and let you start” Tony said teasingly “Maybe you’ll have some bonus points if they don’t hear me yet”</p><p> </p><p>“Or you’ll get some pity points when they compare your performance to mine” Stephen grinned widely and Tony loved the confidence in his voice</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s test this theory shall we? Whenever you’re ready doc” he said and gestured towards the mic.</p><p> </p><p>Without a second thought he gave his bottle to the engineer and left towards what was supposed to be the stage, Christine immediately jumping to her feet to help out and play the song for him. She gave him a thumbs up and the widest encouraging smile and so did Pepper who tagged along and laced their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at them Stephen felt at ease, and when the rock cover version of I Knew You Were Trouble started he grinned widely, scanned the room to look for Tony who was still frozen in his spot by the kitchen counter and winked at him</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Once upon a time</em><br/>
<em>A few mistakes ago</em><br/>
<em>I was in your sights</em><br/>
<em>You got me alone</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stephen really tried to pinpoint a moment in the semester when working with the engineer stopped being troublesome. When from a chore and an annoying responsibility it became the kind of easy friendship he wanted to form. Was it when they first started discussing their favourite music and found out they have so much in common? Or when they first helped each other out with their assignments because those few professors were impossible to please but their two genius brains somehow managed to get two As anyway. Or when evening texts about projects turned into early morning facetime sessions?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I knew you were trouble when you walked in</em><br/>
<em>So, shame on me now</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And he really couldn’t find a moment when it left him craving more. Wanting to have Tony’s full focus on him and him only craving to be the one who could run his fingers through his hair and lace their fingers together and when the teasing jokes became wishes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And the saddest fear</em><br/>
<em>Comes creepin' in</em><br/>
<em>That you never loved me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And when the idea of not seeing him again after tonight ends left him feeling hollow and with a heavy heart and when he sang those few verses staring straight into Tony’s deep brown eyes he wished he could see something.</p><p> </p><p>But Tony stood there, frozen, calculating, not daring to hope but also wanting to, torn between playing it safe and taking the risk and when Stephen finished and left the mic for him joining Pepper and Christine he made up his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey played the previously chosen Muse song for him but the second it started Tony gestured for him to stop, creating a bit of confusion when he took his acoustic guitar and a chair, then sat down in front of the mic. What was there to lose?</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry guys, a quick change of repertoire hope you don’t mind” he flashed a smile and started stroking the strings playing a melody that didn’t fit him at all.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t care. He had much more to lose than his image. He typed the song title into his phone and put it on the mic stand so he could access the lyrics and before he could change his mind he started to sing</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving</em><br/>
<em>But I know I saw a light in you</em><br/>
<em>And as we walked we would talk</em><br/>
<em>And I didn't say half the things I wanted to</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what gave him the courage he needed to do this. Maybe it was the look Stephen gave him this evening, or how soft looking at Pepper’s happiness made him feel. Or maybe it was fear that if he doesn’t do anything today whatever they had will disappear now that they didn’t have a reason to see each other anymore.</p><p> </p><p>H<em>ey Stephen, boy you might have me believing</em><br/>
<em>I don't always have to be alone</em><br/>
<em>Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling</em><br/>
<em>It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change</em><br/>
<em>Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving</em><br/>
<em>I think you and I should stay the same</em></p><p> </p><p>He didn’t dare to look up. There’s so many emotions he could find on his face now and he did't wanted to get the answer yet. Strange was standing just two meters away from him and Tony could feel his presence as if it was just the two of them in this entire room.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that’s how it was? No one else mattered anyway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons</em><br/>
<em>Why I should be the one you choose</em><br/>
<em>All those girls, well they're beautiful</em><br/>
<em>But would they write a song for you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He found his eyes, icy blue and wide open, staring at him in disbelief and he couldn’t decide whether it was a good or bad sign. Under the weight of this stare he misplaced his fingers and ruined the flow of the song but he didn’t care if he lost this bet. Nothing really mattered anymore anyway. Tony laughed it off and continued singing and the audience laughed with him, mesmerised by his charm the way they always were. He finished the song as quickly as he could because he needed answers. And he needed them now.</p><p> </p><p>He placed the guitar aside and put his hands in the pockets so no one could see how much they were shaking then he walked towards Stephen trying to look as casual as possible and failing miserably</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you say?” he asked biting down his lower lip. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so stressed</p><p> </p><p>“I say: I’ll need those 50 reasons” Stephen answered after pretending to actually think his answer through</p><p> </p><p>“Reason one: I may be falling in love with you” he said confidently </p><p> </p><p>He never got a chance to give him another 49 reasons cause his words were silenced by hands on his cheeks and warm lips on his and all the doubts he had drowned in the cheering of people around them</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for real, go and check out a rock cover of i knew you were trouble. it sounds amazing</p><p>if i continued this universe with a few oneshots to show you how their relationship goes would you read them?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>